1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game for simulating resale business of goods on a display screen of an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various games whose theme is “selling and buying of goods” have been provided as a simulation game (generic name of a game in which a specific situation is reproduced). In such a resale simulation game, a condition to clear the game is generally that a player makes a profit by taking many factors into consideration.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256755 discloses a simulation system for carrying out a stocks selling and buying simulation game for virtual investment in stocks in conjunction with a change in financial conditions of a company.
In a conventional simulation game system as described above, there has been a problem that a range of target users becomes narrow because a player is required to have expert knowledge such as know-how of management and to carry out complicated operations based on the knowledge.